Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24139803-20140106050656/@comment-12173074-20140106120256
Stefan/Katherine I always thought they truly belong together. There is a reason why Stefan always kept her picture and even though he is disgusted by some of the terrible things she has done, I think he never stopped loving her and it's because of what Katherine has done in the past, that he denies his feelings for her, because I think deep down Stefan doesn't want to admit to himself that he can't let go of her and doesn't want to love somebody like her; he likes to think that he hates Katherine for what she did to him, because that's easier than to accept to truth, but he can't help it. At the moment, he is not in love with Katherine and he can't just forget what she did, like he said himself, but he'll never stop caring about her. What Stefan and Elena had was special, no doubt, but in my opinion, if he never knew Katherine, he never would've tried to get to know Elena. The reason why he was drawn to Elena in the beginning was Katherine; I'm not saying he loves Elena because he loved Katherine, but if it wasn't for Katherine, Elena and Stefan would've never had that kind of connection between them. (But I also believe that Katherine loved Elijah. I think that he reminded her of what it's like to be human (the first time), of the kind of person she was before she turned into a vampire and before Klaus slaughtered her family and deep down, she wanted to hold onto to that part of her. Elijah and Katherine had that beautifully tragic lovestory, had to wait 500 years to actually be together and Elijah had to accept that she no longer is the person he fell in love with while Katherine tried to hold onto being that person, but was unable to, due to how she lived most of her life on the run from Klaus.) Caroline/Tyler They have this kind of Romeo and Juliet story. They've overcome every obstacle that was thrown to them (being vampire/werewolf, the sirebond, the constant back and forth because of being seperated because of things that weren't always in their control) and Caroline always holds on to her love for Tyler, even if Klaus tried everything to get under her skin and though she clearly started to feel something towards Klaus, she never once acted on those developing feelings. That was until Tyler chose his craving for revenge against Klaus (which I think is understandable) over being with Caroline, but honestly, I'm pretty sure they are endgame and will find their way back to each other. They will overcome this obstacle like they've overcome everything else. That is the beauty of their relationship for me and the reason why I believe they truly belong together. Bonnie/Jeremy I don't think they belong together, but I'm sure they will be together until the very end because the writers can't come up with a better storyline for either of them and they both get shoved into the background.